PLUVIOPHILE
by Heolll
Summary: Pluviophile (n) : seseorang yang menyukai, mencintai, dan merasakan kedamaian hati dan pikiran saat hujan. / BTS / / Jeon Jungkook /


**PLUVIOPHILE**

Disclaimer : Cast **bukan** milik saya, saya cuma pinjam nama mereka. Dan cerita ini **murni** milik saya*smile

Cast : **Bangtan Boys**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Drama | Romance**

Warning : **Typo** tersebar bak ranjau/?/ **BoysLove**

Summary : **Pluviophile (n)** ─ seseorang yang menyukai, mencintai, dan merasakan kedamaian hati dan pikiran saat hujan.

Author's note : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari foto /yang saya dapet di Pinterest/ yang membahas soal hujan. Kemudian otak saya berimajinasi tentang Jungkook*saya gak tau kenapa jadi Jungkook yang muncul XD* yang main hujan-hujanan. Saya tau cerita dengan tema hujan seperti ini sudah banyak yang buat, tapi disini saya cuman sekedar menuangkan imajinasi absurd saya dalam bentuk tulisan. Maaf jika ada kemiripan cast dan tema atau jalan cerita, karena sekali lagi cerita dengan tema hujan bukan sekali-duakali dibuat.

Happy Reading ^^

.

Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita tentang seorang yang menyukai hujan. Terlalu menyukai sampai dia─mungkin, rela demam asalkan dia bisa bermain hujan sampai puas. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang dialami Jungkook.

Sekarang sudah memasuki minggu terakhir musim panas. Ibunya─yang seorang pembaca berita, mengatakan bahwa sore ini menurut ramalan cuaca harian mungkin saja akan turun hujan. Dalam hati Jungkook mengamini ucapan Ibunya.

.

.

 _ **16 November,**_

Jungkook berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya, jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang seperempat menit saat ia berangkat. Matanya menatap langit pagi yang biru dengan awan tipis yang indah. Dia ingat ucapan Ibunya saat sarapan tadi pagi, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum miring.

 _"Jungkook-ah, bawa payung mu. Sore ini mungkin saja akan turun hujan," ujar wanita itu sambil menyuapkan sepotong roti ke mulutnya._

 _"Hah? Ibu tahu dari mana?"_

 _"Perkiraan cuaca," jawab Ibunya santai._

 _Jungkook hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mengunyah potongan roti bakar terakhirnya. "Aku berangkat,"_

 _"Payung mu, jangan lupa!"_

 _"Oke akan aku ambil payungnya," 'kemudian ku letakkan di samping rak sepatu karena aku tidak ingin membawa benda itu'._

"Dengan pagi secerah ini, apa benar?" ucap nya seakan meragukan perkataan Ibunya tadi pagi. Kemudian dia mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau memang hujan juga tidak masalah, itu kan yang aku tunggu?" katanya dengan mata berkilat bahagia.

.

Jungkook sampai ke sekolah dengan selamat dan langsung di sambut oleh seorang pemuda dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Jungkooookk selamat paaagiii~" kata pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook dengan antusias.

"Pagi Jimin," jawabnya singkat sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin.

"Kau sudah lihat ramalan cuaca hari ini? katanya nanti sore hujan, lho. Kau pasti senang kan?"

Jungkook tersenyum kearah Jimin sambil mengangguk. "Aku sudah diberitahu Ibu, Ibu bilang mungkin sore ini akan hujan dan aku disuruh membawa payung,"

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau tidak membawanya,"

Jungkook nyengir tanpa dosa, sedangkan Jimin hanya mendengus.

"Apa sih yang membuat mu seperti ini─maksud ku, kesukaan mu dengan hujan itu membuat ku penasaran," Jimin menatap Jungkook bertanya, yang ditanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan kemudian menatap lurus ke depan, menerawang.

"Banyak hal. Ya, banyak sekali," jawab Jungkook ambigu, membuat Jimin semakin tidak mengerti. Tapi dia diam, menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku, ah tidak. Kami, aku dan dia. Kami terikat. Aku suka hujan, dia suka hujan. Dia datang saat hujan, dan pergi saat hujan berhenti. Tapi sekarang musim panas, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Kalau benar nanti sore hujan.." Jungkook menunduk, wajahnya tertutup poni sehingga ekspresinya tidak bisa dilihat Jimin.

"..."

"Kau sakit, bung. Perlu ku antar ke UKS?" Jimin tidak bisa tidak memandang Jungkook dengan aneh sekarang.

.

.

Jimin dan Jungkook berpisah di persimpangan koridor lantai dua, Jimin mengambil arah kiri dan Jungkook tetap berjalan lurus.

"Semangat latihannya! Bawa medali yang banyak ya saat pertandingan nanti, dan persembahkan semua itu untukku,"

Jungkook terkekeh sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin. "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan Jim. Jangan masuk kedalam got lagi ya? haha"

"Sialan kau Jeon!" teriakan Jimin menggema di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

Jungkook ingat saat mereka pulang bersama beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah karena tersandung atau apa, tiba-tiba Jimin terperosok ke dalam got di depan sekolah mereka. Untung saat itu got sedang kering, jadi Jimin baik-baik saja.

Setelah Jimin tidak terlihat lagi dimatanya, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang taekwondo untuk latihan.

.

.

Pukul lima tiga puluh tepatnya saat Jungkook selesai latihan. Hanya tersisa dia dan seorang senior dalam ruangan itu, sedangkan temannya yang lain sudah pulang lebih dulu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jungkook-ah, kau tidak mau pulang atau bagaimana? Kurasa diluar mendung," ucap senior itu sambil menyelempangkan tas birunya di bahu.

"Ah, ne Namjoon hyung, sebentar lagi aku pulang," ucap Jungkook yang masih dalam posisi berbaring di lantai karena kelelahan.

"Oke, jangan lupa tutup jendela dan matikan lampu, kunci ruangan biar kau yang pegang. Aku duluan." setelah mengatakan itu, dia berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook.

Sekarang dia tinggal sendiri di sana, berbaring di tengah ruangan dengan baju yang basah dengan keringat.

Jungkook bukan penakut, sungguh. Karena seseorang pernah mengatakan padanya untuk jangan takut saat kau tertinggal sendiri, saat kau harus menghadapi sesuatu sendiri, saat kau harus memilih jalan yang orang-orang bahkan tidak pernah terpikir untuk melewatinya. Karena kau laki-laki. Laki-laki tidak seharusnya penakut.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, membiarkan memori mengambil alih seluruhnya. Angin dingin masuk melewati jendela besar itu. Membuat Jungkook semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Dia menikmati ini. Saat dirinya membangun kembali semua ingatannya tentang hujan dan orang itu.

Jungkook samar-samar mendengar suara rintik hujan, dia tersenyum sebelum membuka matanya. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar itu. Dapat dilihatnya awan gelap yang bergulung-gulung di atas sana. Dia melirik kebawah, senyumannya semakin lebar.

.

Suara tapak kaki menggema hebat di koridor sekolah yang gelap. Jungkook berlari dalam diam menuju cahaya di ujung koridor sana yang entah kenapa terasa semakin jauh.

Pukul enam sore tepat saat dia keluar dari area gedung sekolah. Tangannya ditumpunya ke lutut. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, namun bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Pukul enam sore tepat saat dia merasakan tubuhnya dihujani air yang entah berapa lama tidak ia rasakan. Bajunya basah dan dia tidak peduli, bibirnya masih tersenyum.

"Kau basah," suara itu pelan, dalam dan entah kenapa membuat Jungkook merinding.

"Tidak ingin bergabung di bawah payung ku?" kembali suara itu terdengar, menyatu dengan bunyi hujan.

"Baiklah," secara sembarangan pemilik suara itu melempar payungnya, sehingga membuat dirinya ikut basah.

Terlihat lah di hadapan Jungkook, seorang pemuda dengan jaket hitam, dengan rambut hitam berponi yang melebihi matanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Sudah lama ya, Jungkook-ah?" yang dipanggil hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, antara bahagia, bingung, terkejut dan rindu.

"Kau─" Jungkook terbata dalam kalimatnya sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan mendekat dan dengan sekali hentakan memeluk pemuda yang lebih tinggi dengan erat.

"─kemana saja kau?" ucap Jungkook tepat di telinga pemuda itu.

"Hiks.. kau sama sekali tidak muncul saat musim panas. Kau ini apa, hah?! Membuat ku seperti ini, benar-benar.." pemuda yang lebih tinggi terkekeh sambil mengelus punggung yang lebih pendek.

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu," balasnya tenang. "Apa aku pernah bilang pada mu kalau laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Jungkook melepas pelukannya agar dia bisa menatap pemuda itu tepat dimatanya─yang tertutup poni, tentu saja.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya pemuda yang lebih tinggi berbicara.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, kau cukup tahu itu saja," tangannya terulur untuk mengusap wajah Jungkook yang basah entah dengan air mata atau air hujan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook menyelidik. Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar susah ditebak.

Tangannya bergerak ke rambut Jungkook dan mengusaknya pelan. "Aku sadar kau sudah lelah menjalani hubungan ini. Maka dari itu aku beri kau dua pilihan,"

"Pertama, kita tetap seperti ini. Atau kedua, kita bisa setiap saat bertemu, tapi.." dia memberi jeda dikalimatnya.

"..tapi saat kita bertemu, kau tidak mengenal ku," ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jungkook. Jungkook sesaat menegang, tangannya mengepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Hey, permainan apa lagi ini?

"Tadi kau bilang tidak akan meninggalkan ku, lalu apa itu? Tidak saling mengenal, begitu? Berhenti mengatakan hal konyol,"

Pemuda tinggi itu terdiam. "Ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, tidak akan pernah. Aku tadi bilang, kau yang tidak mengenal ku, tapi aku masih akan tetap mengingat mu,"

Jungkook mendengus tidak percaya. Wajahnya seperti ingin menangis lagi.

"Aku─aku selalu ingin bisa bertemu dengan mu. Kapan saja, di mana saja. Tapi mengetahui fakta bahwa aku tidak mengenal mu, itu─"

"─percuma. haha" Jungkook tertawa sarkastik diakhir.

Pemuda berjaket hitam itu mengusap bahu Jungkook. "Aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan mu,"

Mereka terdiam kembali, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Jungkook membuka suara.

"Aku awalnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan istilah buah simalakama, ku kira itu hanya gurauan orang tua," Jungkook mengambil tangan yang sedari tadi ada dibahu nya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Tapi sekarang.. aku mengalaminya,"

Dibawanya tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi ke dadanya hanya untuk memberitahukan bahwa sekarang jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Bagaimana jika aku memilih opsi kedua? Apa yang akan terjadi?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar yang kentara.

Pemuda tinggi itu terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Itu berarti─"

"─kau melupakan ku,"

Jungkook serasa disambar petir saat pemuda itu mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin didengarnya. Bibirnya bergetar, entah karena dingin atau menahan emosi. Matanya kembali memanas, dan dengan perlahan air matanya turun tanpa bisa dia cegah.

"A─apa? Itu tidak sungguhan, kan? Bagaimana bisa satu pilihan dapat membuat kau melupakan hal yang penting? b─bagaimana bisa itu─ Ya Tuhan," Jungkook mengerang frustasi.

Pemuda yang lain hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sendu. "Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi. Itu aturan mainnya Jungkook-ah. Resiko yang ku beritahukan pada mu diawal, saat kau memutuskan untuk bersama ku. Kau pasti tidak lupa mengenai hal itu, kan?"

Jungkook tidak melupakannya, tidak. Setiap apa yang pemuda itu katakan pada nya, akan diingatnya dengan baik. Tersimpan rapi dalam otaknya.

"Jika aku memang akan melupakan mu, apa mungkin aku bisa kembali mengingat mu nanti saat kita bertemu?" Jungkook menatap dengan penuh harap.

"Tergantung. Semua tergantung pada mu. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apapun," jawab pemuda itu pelan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika aku memilih yang kedua? Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku melupakan mu dan tidak mengenali mu bahkan saat kita duduk bersebelahan dalam bus?"

"Apa kau mau menunggu ku?"

"Aku berjanji akan mengingat mu dengan cepat, jadi.."

"Jika suatu saat kau melihat ku, jangan sungkan untuk menegur ku, jangan sungkan untuk berteman dengan ku,"

"Tolong tunggu aku dengan sabar, dan sebelum itu semua aku meminta maaf jika selama aku lupa, aku melakukan kesalahan pada mu. Kau percaya kan dengan pepatah bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian? Aku yakin.. kita bisa kembali seperti sedia kala,"

Sang lawan bicara terdiam sesaat. "Apa yang membuat mu memilih opsi kedua?"

"Karena seperti yang kau bilang. A─aku lelah,"

Jungkook menunduk menyembunyikan isakannya. Dengan cepat pemuda berjaket itu membawanya dalam pelukan dalam yang membuat Jungkook menangis semakin keras. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma pemuda tinggi itu.

Pemuda tinggi itu melepas pelukannya secara sepihak, dan mengambil sesuatu dari lehernya. Kemudian dipasangkannya benda itu pada leher pemuda lainnya.

"Untuk mu,"

Jungkook meraih benda dilehernya yang ternyata adalah sebuah kalung rantai dengan bandul perak pipih berbentuk tetesan air yang memiliki ukiran rumit di permukaannya.

"Jaga itu untuk ku," Jungkook mengangguk pasti pada pemuda itu, dan di hadiahinya dengan senyuman lebar seperti anak kecil yang membuat Jungkook semakin tidak rela untuk melupakannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi,"

Setelah itu pandangan Jungkook menghitam.

.

.

.

 _ **16 November,**_

Jungkook tersentak dari tidurnya saat merasakan tepukan─atau lebih tepatnya pukulan─ dari Jimin di kepalanya. Dia meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan protes.

"Haish.. Park Jimin! Bisa tidak sih tidak usah memukul?! Setidaknya bangunkan aku dengan cara yang manusiawi!"

Jimin menatapnya tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku mencoba membangunkan mu, hah?! Aku telah melakukan semua cara manusiawi yang ku tahu, tapi kau bahkan tidak mengganti posisi mu barang sesenti,"

Jungkook hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hehe, maaf Jim. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku bisa tertidur pagi-pagi begini?"

Jimin mendengus sebal. "Kau tadi datang ke kelas seperti orang linglung, tatapan mata mu kosong. Dan secara tiba-tiba kau menjatuhkan kepala mu ke atas meja. Aku sempat bertanya 'ada apa? Apa kepala mu tidak sakit?', tapi kau diam saja. Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau kerasukan sesuatu sebelum aku mendengar suara dengkuran,"

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Jimin menyelidik.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, aku tidak ingat," Jimin kembali mendengus mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kau sudah lihat ramalan cuaca hari ini? katanya nanti sore hujan, lho. Kau pasti senang kan?"

Jungkook tersenyum kearah Jimin sambil mengangguk. "Aku sudah diberitahu Ibu, Ibu bilang mungkin sore ini akan hujan dan aku disuruh membawa payung,"

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau tidak membawanya,"

Jungkook nyengir tanpa dosa, sedangkan Jimin hanya mendengus. Namun tanpa sengaja Jimin melirik kearah leher Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau pakai kalung," Jimin menunjuk leher pemuda itu untuk memberi isyarat.

Dengan cepat Jungkook melihat ke area lehernya dan menemukan kalung rantai itu menyembul dibalik kemejanya.

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengeluarkan bandul kalung itu dari kemeja Jungkook. "Wow, ukirannya rumit sekali. Di mana kau dapat benda ini? aku yakin tidak ada orang yang menjual kalung berukiran rumit seperti itu,"

Jungkook terdiam sejenak sebelum mengambil alih bandul itu dari tangan Jimin dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kemejanya agar tidak terlihat.

"Entahlah Jim. Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan aku memakainya, di mana aku membelinya atau mendapatkannya. Yang ku tahu hanya─" Jungkook memberi jeda dikalimatnya.

"─aku harus menjaga kalung ini,"

"…."

"Kau sakit, bung. Perlu ku antar ke UKS?" Jimin tidak bisa tidak memandang Jungkook dengan aneh sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Fanfic pertama sayaaa *gadayangnanya* *yaudah*  
Huahahahaa, ini bener-bener melenceng jauh dari gambaran awal saya, lho XD. Padahal rencananya ini tuh gak bakal panjang-panjang amat kayak tembok China*plak* tapi entah kenapa saya mulai menulis yang enggak-enggak, dan taraaaaa. Ancur deh semua ekspektasi saya, bhak . . terus saya minta maaf karna judul, summary sama isi cerita gak ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama sekali huhuhu T_T  
Terimakasih banyak untuk semua apresiasinya :). Dan apabila ada yang kurang jelas mengenai fanfic ini, entah penjelasan saya di dalam cerita yang belibet atau gimana, silakan ditanyakan yaa.  
Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangan m(_)m *bow*

P.S : Ayo main tebak-tebakan ^^. Siapa itu 'pemuda yang lebih tinggi' , 'pemuda berjaket hitam' , dan 'pemuda berponi yang melebihi mata' ? yang bisa nebak berarti anda peka *apaan*

P.S.S : #HAPPYVDay *tebarkonfeti*

P.S.S.S : fanfic ini sebenarnya sudah saya post beberapa jam yang lalu tapi ternyata ada banyak banget kesalahan ditanda baca dan sebagainya, jadi saya publish ulang. Maafkan saya TT_TT

Review juseyo :D


End file.
